Con sabor a café
by Nina Bane
Summary: [AU KB] Sebastian entra en su cafetería de siempre, solo para descubrir que su barista ha sido sustituida por un adorable ojiazul llamado Kurt...[Longfic]
1. Chapter 1

Entró su cafetería favorita, un local escondido dentro de NY, silencioso y acogedor, donde todos eran como una familia. Otra cosa que amaba de ella es que podía entrar con su perro, algo que en muchas cafeterías no se permitía. Se unió a la fila de clientes, ansioso por recibir su dosis de café y quizás algún dulce. Aline, la barista, preparaba unas tartas exquisitas, maravillosas según el paladar de Sebastian. Finalmente, el ojiverde llegó a la barra, mirando el mostrador de pasteles mientras se mordía el labio.

–Oh, Aline, nunca había probado tus galletas, se ven deliciosas. –alzó la mirada al oír un bufido de diversión, y se encontró con unos impresionantes ojos azules–. Tú no eres Aline...

–No, siento decepcionarle. –contestó el otro alzando una ceja, su sonrisa evidenciando que no le importaba lo más mínimo haberlo hecho–. Aline ha pedido vacaciones para poder centrarse en el curso, pero soy el nuevo barista.

Los ojos de Sebastian recorrieron al chico, notando que no sólo sus ojos eran impresionantes, sino que tenía un cuerpo de escándalo. Se mordió el labio antes de reposar la mirada en la placa que llevaba en el pecho, cerca del corazón, con su nombre. Kurt.

–Bueno, Kurt, un placer...Supongo que no tiene sentido, no serás capaz de realizarlo como ella...

–Pero mis galletas te parecieron deliciosas. –el chico hizo un puchero, mirándole fijamente–. Por favor, ya tengo tu pedido preparado, Aline me lo apuntó...

Volvió a revisar al chico con la mirada, alzando una ceja. Si la chica había decidido confiar en él probablemente era un buen barista. Incluso había hecho esas galletas con tan buen aspecto. Aunque probablemente estarían asquerosas en comparación con las maravillas que había sido capaz de crear Aline.

–Está bien... dame mi café, un par de galletas...

–Y una chuchería para esta preciosidad, ¿verdad? Dime que sí. –sonrió el otro mirando al perro mientras se asomaba desde el mostrador–. Me encantaría darle una golosina.

–A mi perro no le gustan los desconocidos, no deberías... –Kurt le ignoró, sacando una bolsa de golosinas para el perro de debajo del mostrador y ofreciéndoselas al can, que las aceptó gustoso, lamiendo su mano después.

El de ojos verdes le observó perplejo. Le había costado meses que el animal se encariñase con la antigua barista y ahora este chico se congraciaba con su perro en apenas segundos. Quizás tenía demasiada hambre.

Recogió su pedido y tentativamente mordió una galleta antes de pagar. El sabor del chocolate y las nueces explotó en su boca, jugando con su paladar. Sebastian cerró los ojos, sorprendido por la intensidad. Cuando los abrió, el barista le miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Son 14,95. –pagó aún aturdido, masticando la galleta–. Hasta mañana, tenga un buen día.

–¿Cómo sabes que volveré mañana?

–Voy a probar a hacer tartaletas de manzana. –le miró sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

Mientras salía de la cafetería, Sebastian decidió que por nada del mundo se perdería esas tartaletas.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt levantó la vista al escuchar tintinear la campana de la cafetería, y sonrió al ver a un conocido perro plateado, saliendo de la barra para abrazarlo.

-Hola _Draco ,_¿Dónde está Blaine?-el susodicho entró en la tienda, sonriendo al ver a Kurt jugando con el can.

-Estoy muy celoso de _Draco _ahora mismo, Hummeñ...ven aquí.-puso las manos en su cintura, sonriendo ante el sonrojo que invadió las mejillas del chico.-Cuando me he despertado te habías ido. Sin dejarme el desayuno.-hizo un puchero adorable que aumentó el sonrojo del castaño.-Pareces una de esas luces rojas de Navidad, con un plus de preciosos ojos azules.-le besó la frente con dulzura.-Por cierto, hay un chico en mi trabajo, que también viene a esta cafetería, al parecer. No creo que te de problemas, pero puede ser un poco hosco y bastante arrogante. Si pasa algo, me avisas y vendré al rescate.

-Ah, mi príncipe azul.-le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo con cariño.-Puedo cuidarme solo, Blaine. No necesito que mi mejor amigo aparte a los tipos malvados de mi. No soy una princesa en apuros.

-Por supuesto que no, tú eres toda una reina, ¿Verdad?-Kurt se congeló, interrumpido por la voz seca y cargada de arrogancia del ojiverde, que acababa de ingresar en el local.

Sus ojos verdes les observaron, recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos, y mirando las manos en la cintura del barista como si quisiera desintegrarlas con la mirada. La diversión parpadeó en los ojos de Blaine al descubrir una chispa de venenosos celos en esos ojos verde musgo.

-Bueno días Sebby, estábamos hablando de ti y de tu dulce y agradable carácter.

-Ahórrate la ironía y mueve tu culo a la oficina, Jensen te está esperando y no parece muy feliz con la nota que dejaste hace una hora. _"He salido a desayunar, vuelvo en diez minutos."_ ¿Qué crees que pensará cuando sepa que te has escapado para coquetear con tu novio?

Blaine enrojeció, mirando sus pies bajo la severa mirada de Kurt, que había comenzado a golpear el suelo rítmicamente con el pie.

-¿Te has escapado de la oficina, Anderson?

-A ver, no me he escapado...¿He salido a desayunar sin pedir permiso?-calló ante la mirada severa de Kurt, hundiendo los hombros.-Ya vuelvo al trabajo, mamá.

Kurt sonrió y se agachó un poco, alzando su cara con cariño para dejar un suave beso en sus labios antes de ir a la cocina corriendo y regresar con una caja de dulces. A Blaine no se le pasaron los celos ardientes de los ojos de Sebastian, ni como su mirada perseguía al ojiazul cada vez que se movía, registrando cada centímetro de sus piernas, caderas y trasero. También notó como el chico lo hacía sin darse cuenta, totalmente ajeno a la inevitable atracción que sentía hacia el castaño.

-No te mereces los dulces, Anderson, pero...-sonrió mirando a Blaine, mientras los ojos de Sebastian se debatían entre los dulces y Kurt, mirando a ambos de la misma forma, hambriento. El ojimiel se puso de puntillas para presionar otro beso en la frente del castaño antes de aceptar los dulces.-Vete ya antes de que cambie de opinión, anda.-con una risa, el chico dejó la cafetería, dejando al ojiverde a solas con Kurt.

-¿Quedan dulces para mí o se los diste todos al mimado de Anderson? Te recuerdo que me prometiste tartaletas.-comentó apoyándose en la barra, sorprendido por su propio tono de voz, celoso y ofendido, como el de un niño que acaba de ver como su madre le da su regalo a su hermano menor.

-Blaine no está mimado. Es un artista, y por eso le cuesta concentrarse en una de esas oficinas grises e impersonales que incitan al suicidio.-respondió monocorde, toda la calidez desterrada de su voz.-¿Qué quieres beber? ¿Y por qué no has traido a tu adorable perro?

-Porque vengo de la oficina, Kurt, por eso no he traido al perro. Café solo estará bien, y algunas de mis prometidas tartaletas, princesa. Más te vale que esten buenas.

Una mueca de dolor cruzó la boca del ojiazul al oír el apodo, pero desapareció tan rápido que creyó haberlo imaginado, esperando mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la cafetera el olor del café inundaba el local. Un plato con dos tartaletas de crema y manzana, y dos de chocolate espolvoreado de azúcar glass fue dejado frente a él.

-No sabía cuales te gustarían más, así que probé con dos recetas diferentes...Espero que te gusten.-se encogió de hombros, sus pómulos ligeramente rosados mientras explicaba. Dejó la taza de café frente a Sebastian y se sentó en una silla cerca de él, bebiendo su propio café y mirándole comer.-¿Está rica?-susurró observándole tras el primer bocado, ojos cerrados y la boca masticando suavemente.

-Pasable.-susurró abriendo los ojos, llenos de sorpresa y placer. Una mirada engreída tomó los ojos de Kurt, mientras le veía atacar el dulce.

-Bueno, si solo es pasable...-retiró el plato, tres pasteles aún en este, y casi rió al ver los ojos de cachorro pateado que puso el otro.

-Dame mis dulces pasables.

-Ah, no, son míos, yo los hice y aún no has pagado.-el dinero fue puesto en su mano rápidamente, sacándole una sonrisa maliciosa.-Ahora, di _por favor._

-Por favor.-gruñó molesto.

-¿Por favor qué?-la melosidad tomó su tono, ganándole una mirada fulminante.

-Por favor, princesa, ¿Me das tus deliciosos pasteles?-guiñó el ojo al terminar, sonrojando totalmente a Kurt.

-Idiota.-dejó el plato en la mesa y entró en la barra, moviendo las caderas ofendido.

Sebastian sonrió mordiendo el pastel.

Delicioso.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla mientras observaba a Kurt correr de una mesa a otra, recogiendo pedidos y llevando cafés y dulces a cada mesa, mientras el sudor se deslizaba por su cara. Sus ojos se deslizaron por la figura esbelta del muchacho, delineando sus largas piernas varias veces. Tenía la sensación de que los dulces no eran lo único para lo que Kurt podía tener talento. La prueba era que Blaine llegaba todas las mañanas al trabajo con un sonrisa en su estúpida cara. Dios, a veces deseaba matarlo solo para no tener que ver más esa molesta sonrisa de felicidad. ¿Por qué tenía que haber gente feliz en el mundo cuando eran las siete de la mañana? Las siete de la mañana era la hora perfecta para ser un cabrón y nadie te recriminaría nada porque era demasiado temprano incluso para pensar. Sin embargo, Blaine se plantaba en el trabajo con esa estúpida sonrisa de _He tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida, envídiame_, y la mantenía durante todo el día. Para colmar su vida, la sonrisa era cada día más grande, igual que los dulces de Kurt aumentaban su deliciosidad. Deliciosidad. ¿Esa palabra siquiera existía? Joder, necesitaba su dosis de café diaria, y quizás un poco de excelente pelea verbal con Kurt. Caliente pelea verbal. Deliciosa pelea verbal. Oh, joder, necesitaba tanto su café. Estrelló la cabeza contra la mesa, frustrado.

-Sabes, Suricato, si no te gusta tu cara, ir a una clínica sería más eficaz y menos dolorosa.-y ahí estaba la voz fina e irritante que había añorado.

-Cierra tu boca de niña y tráeme lo de siempre.

-No te oí, tu olor a craiglist me desorientó. ¿Puedes repetir?

-Por favor, como si pudieras oler algo en esa nube de polvos de talco y perfumes de muñeca que te envuelve.-Kurt sonrió salvajemente, mirándole.-Café con leche y los dulces que has hecho hoy, Kurt.

-¿Y las palabras mágicas?-hizo un puchero mirándole.

-_Por favor, Kurt._

El ojiazul sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, notando los ardientes ojos verdes de Sebastian quemando en su espalda. Miró de soslayo tratando de verle. Se sonrojó al ver que los ojos del cliente no estaban en su espalda, sino fijos en su trasero. Mordiéndose el labio, apresuró el paso hacia la cocina, muerto de vergüenza.

Volvió pronto con el pedido, sus mejillas aún ardiendo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sebastian.

-¿Pasa algo, princesa? ¿Algún mensaje de Blaine?-alzó una ceja sonriendo con condescencia.

-Si te quedas hasta que esto se despeje, haré un paro y te lo contaré, suricata.

Presa de la curiosidad, Sebastian se quedó hasta que salió la última persona de la cafetería. Kurt se sentó, jadeante y sudoroso, en la silla frente a él, con un café helado en las manos.  
-No soporto trabajar en septiembre. Odio este calor.-Sebastian alzó una ceja, sonriente.  
-A ver si adivino...El sudor estropea tu olor a polvos de talco y fastidia tu ropa de muñequita.  
-Los clientes se ven afectados por el calor y algunos se sienten tentados a...mirarme.-sus mejillas quemaron de nuevo.-El trasero.-un gruñido escapó de sus labios antes de beber, mientras sus ojos observaban atentamente la cara del otro que esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, ocultando el leve tono sonrosado que habían adquirido sus pómulos.

-Es un buen trasero. Una pena que le acompañes tú. Aunque quizás si cierro los ojos, podríamos pasar un buen rato...Oh, espera. Tu voz de niña me cortaría el rollo.  
-A Blaine no parece cortárselo.-respondió maliciosamente, deleitándose al observar los celos oscureciendo los ojos verdes de Sebastian.

El ojiverde podía notar un nudo caliente en su estómago que no dejaba de enroscarse con cada palabra sobre el ojimiel que pronunciaba Kurt. Los celos se extendían por su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que la sonrisa del ojiazul por su cara. El castaño se levantó, recogiendo los restos de su desayuno, ya olvidados.

-No se lo corta para nada.-susurró en su oído antes de estirarse y volver a la barra moviendo levemente las caderas.

Demonios. Era un muy buen trasero.

* * *

Blaine sonrió mientras Kurt se sentaba en su regazo con un bol lleno de humeantes palomitas bañadas en mantequilla, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para ver la película.

-Está loco por ti.-murmuró al cabo de un rato contra su cuello, notando como Kurt se estremecía y su sensible piel se erizaba contra su boca.

-¿Quién?-susurró acomodándose y llevando un puñado de palomitas a su boca.

-Sebastian.-el ojiazul escupió parte de las palomitas y comenzó a toser, atragantándose. Blaine le proporcionó rápidamente un vaso de agua.

-¿¡Qué dices!?-gritó, alterado.

-Cada vez que hablo de ti en la oficina me mira con una mezcla de anhelo y celos bastante curiosa, estoy seguro de que apareceré muerto en un contenedor por su culpa. Y su reciente adicción a los dulces y el café es objeto de burla en toda la empresa.

-No digas tonterías. Solo le gustan mis pasteles.-gruñó ruborizado, acurrucándose de nuevo.

-Kurt, es un buen chico, es guapo, inteligente, aprovecha la oportunidad.

-Primero, Sebastian no es un buen chico, es un dolor en el culo y no uno agradable. Segundo, estamos hablando de mí, Blaine. Si me pusiera una falda, pasaría posiblemente por una chica.-suspiró abatido por la mirada de consternación del ojimiel.-Y por último, Sebastian me aborrece, su pasatiempo es martirizarme en la cafetería, joder. Además, tampoco me gusta.-sacó el labio inferior, haciendo un puchero.

-Kurt...

-No. me voy a la cama, me he quedado sin ganas de película.

Blaine se hundió en el sofá, suspirando. ¿Cómo podían ser tan ciegos?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo sin publicar *sonrisa avergonzada* Llevo dos meses de exámenes, so...Estoy hasta arriba, ahora he encontrado un hueco y os dejo esto, luego publicaré IIHY, y quizás esta tarde Blindness, pero no puedo asegurar nada. Bueno, no os entretengo más que la espera ha sido larga...Gracias a los que dejáis review y os paráis a leer esto :3

¡A disfrutar!

Nina

* * *

-Hoy no ha venido.-el mundo de Sebastian se quebró a su alrededor.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano, feliz de que fuera domingo, y de que Blaine estuviera de viaje de negocios desde hace una semana y aún le quedasen dos semanas para volver. Eso significaba que el hobbit iba a estar lejos de su princesa una larga temporada. Sin embargo, Kurt había comenzado a faltar al trabajo el jueves. El castaño era responsable, cuatro días seguidos sin trabajar era algo raro en él. Mientras salía de la cafetería, llamó a Blaine, sin molestarse en calcular las horas de diferencia entre Nueva York y donde fuera que habían destinado al ojimiel.

-¿Se...Bastian?-le contestó una voz adormecida. No sintió ni una pizca de remordimiento por el moreno.

-¿Qué sabes de Kurt?

-¿Kuuuurt?-un bostezo distorsionó levemente la conversación.-Es...alto, ojos azules, castaño...Mmm dulce, con mal carácter...Un culo precioso...Ah...

-Eso ya lo sé, imbécil.-gruñó exasperado.-¿Sabes por qué está faltando al trabajo?

-Cuando me fui estaba comenzando a enfermarse...-rumió el otro.

-¡¿Y le dejaste solo estando enfermo?!-gritó Sebastian al móvil, cabreado.

-Kurt me obligó, además, estás tú para cuidarle...Sabes donde vivo y hay una llave escondida bajo el felpudo...

-¿Una jodida llave bajo el felpudo, Blaine Devon Anderson? ¿Y si un asesino en serie necrofílico y necrófago la ha encontrado y ya solo queda una bonita calavera donde antes estaba Kurt?

-Sebastian, entiendo que tu estado de enamorado de closet te revolucione las hormonas y no te deje pensar con claridad, pero son las 3 de la mañana y no estoy de humor. Ve a ver a Kurt.

El pitido del fin de la llamada aguantó la retahila de insultos que se deslizaron fuera de la boca del ojiverde. Furioso, enfundó su móvil en el bolsillo y entró en el super más cercano, dispuesto a hacerle al enfermo una saludable sopa que le hiciese sentir mejor, e incluso unos dulces que pensó que podrían gustarle. Armado de bolsas con comida, se dirigió a la casa de Blaine, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Kurt se despertó con el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta. Su mente, ralentizada por la enfermedad, tardó unos segundos en recordarle que Blaine seguía fuera del continente, por lo que era imposible que fuera él. Salió de la cama y se apropió de un bate que el ojimiel solía tener colgado de la pared, firmado por bateadores de la liga. Blandió el bate mientras se internaba en el salón al encuentro del intruso. Una silueta se recortó en la oscuridad, y Kurt golpeó con fuerza, siendo recompensado con un quejido. Encendió la luz.

-¡Mierda, Hummel!-el ojiazul parpadeó confuso, reconociendo la voz.

-¿Suricato? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sebastian fulminó al chico con la mirada; frotándose el lugar de la cabeza donde había sido golpeado, y dejó las bolsas en el suelo. Dio un paso hacia Kurt; el cual alzó de nuevo el bate, precavido. Con un suspiro, le quitó la improvisada arma de las manos y lo abrazó con fuerza; mientras este, anonadado, se dejaba hacer.

-¿Estás bien? -susurró contra su oído, estrechándolo más contra su pecho. El castaño asintió, tratando de convencerse de que el calor que sentía en las mejillas solo era producto de la fiebre.

-Es solo una gripe estomacal, ya casi estoy curado...-los labios de Sebastian lo callaron al posarse en su frente; mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello para mantenerlo cerca. Kurt jadeó, sonrojándose al extremo.

-Tienes fiebre.-murmuró contra su sien, alejándose.-Ve a la cama, voy a prepararte una sopa y después vas a descansar un rato...Luego te tomaré la temperatura otra vez, te ducharás y tomarás todas las medicinas.

El ojiazul no daba crédito. Sebastian parecía genuinamente preocupado por su salud, y era tan dulce...Su estómago se retorció al notar la mirada de Sebastian en él, rebosando calidez. Por el propio bien de sus sentimientos, escapó al dormitorio, huyendo de Sebastian y sus cariñosos gestos que le revolucionaban el corazón. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, escuchando el sonido de al cocina y el sonido de una cancioncilla que el otro estaba tarareando. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla como La Vie En Rose. El corazón de Kurt estrujó un latido de más cuando au dueño se dio cuenta de que podría acostumbrarse a esto. Todos los días de su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian se movía por la cocina como si hubiese crecido en ella. Aderezó la sopa sin dejar de cantar por lo bajo La Vie en Rose, distraído por los retazos de información sobre Kurt que podía sacar solo de su decoración y de la comida que había en el piso. Lo primero que le sorprendió y preocupó fue la alarmante escasez de comida en los cajones. Una bolsa de pan integral, algunos huevos, frutas y poco más.

Había supuesto que Kurt seguía algún tipo de dieta, debido a su espectacular figura, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que esa dieta fuera matarse de hambre. No le extrañaba que estuviese enfermo. El muchacho necesitaba alguien que cuidase de él, alguien que se ocupase de las cosas que él no podía abarcar debido a su trabajo, y la ausencia de Blaine era posiblemente la causa de esa necesidad.

Sebastian sabía lo que tenía que hacer hasta que volviese el compañero de piso del castaño. Intentó que pensar en vivir con el chico solo se sintiese como un acto de un amigo preocupado, pero los latidos que se saltó su corazón eran claro indicio de que ni siquiera estaba pensando. Iba a vivir con Kurt.

Dios, no sabía como iba a sobrevivir hasta que volviese Blaine.

* * *

Kurt se despertó cuando sus sentidos le indicaron que algo caliente y delicioso acababa de entrar en su habitación. Sus ojos parpadearon cansados mientras su nariz reconocía el aroma de una sopa recién hecha, tal y como había prometido el _suricato._ Se incorporó en la cama, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que recorrían su estómago, y se enfrentó a la mirada del otro chico. Con los ojos verdes teñidos de preocupación y algo que no supo identificar, Sebastian caminaba dentro del cuarto con una bandeja en la que reposaban un cuenco humeante y otra taza igual de caliente. Iba con mucho cuidado, lo que al enfermo le pareció francamente enternecedor.

-¿Qué haces despierto, Hummel?-le alzó una ceja dejando la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y sentándose en la cama de Kurt, en el hueco que este había dejado.

-Olí la sopa.-murmuró ruborizándose por la cercanía del otro. No sabía si sería capaz de disimular sus reacciones y sentimientos con el ojiverde tan cerca, y con todo lo que estaba haciendo este por su salud.

-¿La sopa? ¿Así que el Craiglist no molestó esta vez?-bromeó mientras tomaba el cuenco de sopa y removía su contenido con la cuchara, tratando de enfriarlo un poco.

-No hueles a Craiglist. Hueles bien.

Oh mierda, ¿Qué había sido eso? No era bueno estar enfermo cerca de Sebastian, su boca actuaba sin límites. Estaba tan ocupado mortificándose a si mismo por su respuesta que se perdió el suave tono rosado que adquirieron las mejillas del otro. El ojiverde tomó una cucharada y la sopló, mientras los ojos de Kurt no perdían detalle de sus acciones, fijos en los labios finos y levemente agrietados de Sebastian. Cuando la cuchara se acercó a su boca, automáticamente la abrió, recibiendo el ahora templado líquido en sus papilas gustativas. El sabor explotó en su paladar, haciéndole cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, mientras un gemido luchaba por escapar de su boca. El roce frío de unos dedos contra su mejilla le hizo salir de su éxtasis alimenticio, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sebastian muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Tragó el líquido rápidamente sin dejar de ser observado,y cuando finalmente comenzó a respirar con normalidad, el chico comenzó a acercarse a él y a sus labios. El cerebro de Kurt sufrió un cortocircuito cuando la lengua del castaño se ocupó de limpiar cualquier rastro de la sopa que acababa de tragar.

Para cuando logró reaccionar, ya había otra cucharada de sopa lista para ser ingerida.

El ojiazul tragó duro. Le iba a gustar demasiado esa comida.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian anunció que iba a quedarse, Kurt trató de no mostrarse emocionado con la idea de dormir con él, de comer, de...De hacer vida diaria con alguien que no fuese su habitual compañero de piso. Blaine no estaba mal, pero...Eran como hermanos. Hermanos que de vez en cuando se acostaban, pero eso no quitaba que fueran hermanos. Sin embargo, con Sebastian se abría todo un mundo de nuevas posibilidades frente a él. Quizás incluso podría definir esa maraña de sentimientos que se enredaba en su pecho, candente y dirigiendo todas sus decisiones.

Se fue a la ducha cuando el chico fue a su casa, con la promesa de volver pronto con todas sus cosas para instalarse. El agua caliente golpeó su cuerpo agradablemente, y se permitió relajarse bajo el incesante goteo. Un sonrojo se extendió por su cara cuando los recuerdos de la comida volvían, y sus dedos se presionaron contra sus labios a la vez que algo caliente comenzaba a extenderse por su bajo vientre. Había querido besarle cuando este se había atrevido a lamerlos, poseído por el deseo que quizás, y solo quizás, llevaba semanas reprimiendo.

Bien, podía reconocerlo ahora que no había nadie cerca. Le gustaba Sebastian. Le gustaban sus peleas verbales, le gustaba su arrogancia, le maravillaba el cuerpo del chico, su estrecha cintura...Sus labios finos le volvían loco y más de una vez había tenido que contener un suspiro mientras le miraba sutilmente comer uno de sus dulces desde la barra.

Había decidido ignorar todas las insinuaciones de Blaine sobre los aparentes sentimientos del objeto de su deseo, escudándose en su inexistente autoestima y en el evidente buen gusto de Sebastian. Sin embargo, ahora, con el roce de su lengua aún impreso sobre sus labios y el calor de la preocupación en sus verdes ojos, Kurt se permitió dar un descanso a su pesimismo.

¿Qué pasaría si besase a Sebastian?


End file.
